Team Robot In Pokemon Sword and Shield: The Series
Team Robot In Pokemon Sword and Shield: The Series is a brand new SUASL/Pokemon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5, Frogadier55, DragonSpore18, Kwj1991, Sonic876, MeanRobot.501 and Punkasaurus0530. Plot This new series focuses on the two protagonists Ash Ketchum and Go, along with their partners Pikachu and Scorbunny. It also features a young girl named Koharu, who has a Yamper, and her father, Professor Sakuragi, who runs a laboratory in Vermilion City. It will feature all the regions that have appeared in the Pokémon games, from Kanto to Galar. Pokémon from each region will also appear. Heroes Sega Ultimate All-Star League *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Bella Silverstar *Crash Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot *Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna) *Team Dark (Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega) *Team Rose (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese, Big the Cat) *Team Chaotix (Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee) *Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Classic Amy, Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel *Gadget the Wolf, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Tangle the Lemur and Whisper the Wolf. *Boom Team (Boom Sonic, Boom Tails, Boom Knuckles, Boom Amy and Sticks the Badger) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunburst, and The CMC *Young 6 (Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus and Yona) *Reformed Cozy Glow *Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene H. Krabs and Sandy Cheeks *Jenny Wakeman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Mickey, Roxas and Axel *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Spyro, Sparx and Hunter *Cynder *Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred) *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Anga *Marco Diaz, Princess Star Butterfly and Kelly *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack and Launchpad McQuack *Della Duck, Lena De Spell and Violet Sabrewing *Sam and Max *Ratchet and Clank *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino, Lahiffe and Wayzz *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby *Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot and Sir Hotbreath *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Mega Man and Suna Light *Kiddo and Veda *Mark EVO, Howlcrusher, and Zeon "Zeo" Epsilon *Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon and Calumon *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Yui, Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi, Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya, Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki, Keiko "Silica" Ayano and Shino "Sinon" Asada *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku *Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai *Ryuko Matoi Other Heroes *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos and The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Mario, and Luigi *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Daphne *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, T.K. Takaishi (Season 2), Patamon (Season 2), Kari Kamiya (Season 2), Gatomon (Season 2), Ken Ichijougi, and Wormmon, *Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon (Tamers), Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, and Lopmon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, Zoey Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, Tommy Himi, Bokomon, and Neemon *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Richard Sampson, Kudamon, Miki Kurosaki, PawnChessmon (Black), Megumi Shirakawa, PawnChessmon (White), Homer Yushima, and Kamemon *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Dondokomon, Jijimon, Lilymon (Fusion), ChibiTortomon, Beastmon, Knightmon, PawnChessmonz (Fusion), Puppetmon, Wisemon, Spadamon, Angie Hinomoto, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Lunamon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmonz, Coronamon, Deputymon, Christopher Aonuma, Greymon (Fusion), MailBirdramon, Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon, Dracomon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Monitamons, Monimon, Beelzemon (Fusion), Ewan Amano, and Damemon *Tagiru Akashi, Gumdramon, Ryouma Mogami, Psychemon, Airu Suzaki, Opposumon, Ren Tobari and Dracmon *Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon *Haru Shinkai, Eri Karan, Torajiro Asuka, Rei Katsura, Yuujin Oosora, Hajime Katsura, Ai Kaski, Waston, Gatchmon, Navimon, Dokamon, Musimon, Hackmon, Offmon and Bootmon *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Connie, and Bismuth Guest Stars *Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud, Rita Loud, Lynn Loud Sr., Clyde McBride, Rusty, Liam, Zach and Stella *Ronnie Ann Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, Carlos Jr. Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande, and Sid Chang *Callum, Ezran, Rayla, and Zym *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan (Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Spectra Phantom (aka Keith Clay), Helios, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ace Grit, Percival, Gus Grav, Vulcan, Elfin, Ingram, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Crawler, Linehalt, Hawktor, Akwimos, Rafe, Wolfurio, Paige, Boulderon, Taylean, and Trister *Banjo and Kazooie *The Z-Fighters *Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Peaches, Louis, Shira, Juilian, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Scrat, and Scratte *Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Meilin Rae, Eli Moon, Kero, and Juilian Star (aka Yue) *Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and his friends *Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Alexis Rhode, Zane Truesdale and his friends *Yusei Fudo and his friends *Po the Panda, the Furious Five, Master Shifu, Li Shan, and Mr. Ping *Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Stotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf & Belch, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Eret, Skullcrusher, Valka, Cloudjumper, and Light Fury *Crysta, Pips, the Beetle Boys, and Batty Koda *The Ronin Warriors (Ryo Sanada, Kento Rei Fang, Cye Mori, Rowen Hashiba, and Sage Date), Mia Koji, Ully Yamano, and White Blaze *The Croods (Grug, Ugga, Thunk, Eep, Sandy, Gran, Guy, and Belt) *Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Louis *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bulleye, Mr.& Mrs. Potaohead, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Aliens from Pizza Planet, Bo Peep *Yi, Jin, Peng, and Everest *Maleficent (2014), Diaval *Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver *Lilo, Stitch, Dr. Jumbaa, Pleakly *Teen Titans (2003 verison) *Arthur Carry (Aquaman), Mera *Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, Green Latern, Flash and Hawkgirl *Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy *Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven,and Olaf *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and The Chief *The XJ-Sisters *Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris *Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank *Judy Hopp and Nick Wilder *Moana, Maui *Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu *Optimus Primal and the Maximals *Optimus Prime and the Autobots (2007 verison) *Alex, Clover, Sam, Britney, and Jerry *Power Rangers Wild Force *Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, and Lucius Best (Frozone) *Balto, Jenna, Boris, Aleu, Muk, and Luk *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus *Jake Long, Grandpa Long, Hayley Long, Spud, Trixie, and Fu Dog *T.J. and the Recess Gang *Genie *Gru, Lucy Wilde, *Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Julius the Cat *Bosko, Foxy, Piggy *Sam, Alex, Clover, and Britney *Goliath and the Gargoyles *Freakazoid *Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley *Hugo and Rita *Max, Gidget and Duke *Emperor Kuzco *Poppy, Branch, and the other Trolls characters Villains *Dr. Eggman *Browser *Browser Jr. *Captain Gutt and his pirates *Dr. Zara *Mistress 9 *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Megatron and the Predacons *Icy, Stormy, and Darcy (the Trix) *Jack Spicer *Dr. Hamstervial *Lord Viren *Claudia *Nigel (Rio), and Gabi *Yzma Rivals * Major Characters Humans * Pokémon Ash *Pikachu *Mr. Mime *Dragonite Go *Scorbunny *Cartepie *Metapod *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill *Pinsir *Venonat *Scyther *Taillow *Wurmple → Cascoon (3x) *Tentacool *Mantyke *Sentret *Misdreavus *Stantler *Dewgong Team Rocket Others Appearances Episodes #Pikachu is Born! #Ash and Go, Aboard Lugia They Go! #Ivysaur, Isn't it Mysaurious? #Let's Go to the Galar Region! An Encounter with Scorbunny!! #Snorlax Became Gigantic!? The Mystery of Dynamax!! #Catch a Lot of Pokémon! The Path to Mew!! #The Hoenn Region, Site of Fierce Fights! The Battle Frontier Challenge!! #Don't Lose, Piplup! The Drift Ice Race in Sinnoh!! #The Promise We Made that Day! The Ho-Oh Legend of Johto!! #The Dragonite Paradise and the Dragonair Trial! #Koharu, Yamper, and Sometimes Gengar Too #Dynamax Battle! Leon, The Greatest of Them All!! #Ash vs Leon! The Road to the Strongest!! #First in Unova Region! The Raid Battle at the Ruins!! #Snow Day: Where is Cubone's Bone? #Ash Has Been Cursed...! Movies #Team Robot in Pokemon the Movie: Coco Gallery Links Intro Sneak Peeks Linked Episodes Episode Transcripts #Pikachu is Born! #Ash and Go, Aboard Lugia They Go! #Ivysaur, Isn't it Mysaurious? #Let's Go to the Galar Region! An Encounter with Scorbunny!! #Snorlax Became Gigantic!? The Mystery of Dynamax!! #Catch a Lot of Pokémon! The Path to Mew!! #The Hoenn Region, Site of Fierce Fights! The Battle Frontier Challenge!! #Don't Lose, Piplup! The Drift Ice Race in Sinnoh!! #The Promise We Made that Day! The Ho-Oh Legend of Johto!! #The Dragonite Paradise and the Dragonair Trial! #Koharu, Yamper, and Sometimes Gengar Too #Dynamax Battle! Leon, The Greatest of Them All!! #Ash vs Leon! The Road to the Strongest!! #First in Unova Region! The Raid Battle at the Ruins!! #Snow Day: Where is Cubone's Bone? #Ash Has Been Cursed...! Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Series Category:DragonSpore18 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series